Destiny Gilbert
by Fangirl787
Summary: What if Elena has a twin sister. What if that sister it's kinder and funnier. What if that sister makes Stefan laugh. Will Elena get jealous?
1. Chapter 1

" Des get up!" I hear my sister say.

"No" I reply

"Today is the first day of school get up"

"No"

"You leave me no choice" she says

"wha-" I barely get out as she pulls my blanket of from under me and I fall in the floor.

"What the hell?!" I scream

"language!" she yells back

"whatever" I say as I wrap myself in my covers.

"Oh no you don't" she says and takes my covers away

I groan and say "alright, alright"

Once I've taken my shower I get dressed in my black ripped skinny jeans and my black crop top that says ' I don't care' and dark grey tank top underneath.

I put onon my black converse and look at myself in the mirror.

What I see is my sister. You see me and my sister Elena are identical twins. The only difference between us physically is our eyes. Her eyes are lapis lazuli blue and my eyes are a deep violet.

But in our personalities, there is a big gap between us. She is the ice queen of the school and I'm the longer skater girl. She can be pretty rude, I remember one year she pretended she didn't know me, and I've been told I can be pretty nice and funny but when provoked I can be a bit of a handful.

I grabbed my skateboard and left without Elena.

When I was riding skateboard I ran into someone. It was Jake.

Jake has been my best friend forever but I kind of have other feelings for him and I don't know what to do.

He helped me up and grabbed my skateboard .

" Hey give me that, I'm not walking" I said

"Ok" he said but he didn't give me my board back.

"Are yo-" I was interrupted by him picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I yelled

"You said you didn't want to walk so...I'm carrying you" he said like it was obviousobvious.

"Hey" I heard his sister Winnie, also one of my best friends, say

"hi" I said

I scream as a face jumps right in front of me. Thank goodness it's just Celeste, the last of our group.

Celeste is a short, brown skinned girl with springy black curls.

Winnie is a tall girl with pin straight black hair.

And Jake is a tall guy about 6'2, crazy brown hair that just goes in every direction it can, these beautiful brown eyes that could just melt you, and the most kissable lips I have ever seen, I mea- ok I'm getting carried away.

haha, how ironic. I'm still on Jake's shoulder.

"yoo hoo, Desi bear waky waky eggs and baky" Jake says

I look at my surroundings. We're at school.

"Oh" I say

He hands me my board and waves goodbye.

He's a grade higher than us so we make our separate ways.

Here goes nothing. Senior year


	2. Not a good start

I get up from the bench and decide not to listen to Winnie and Celeste tease me about Jake.

I walk into the front office and get my schedule

As I turn around and walk into someone

"Oh sorry" he says

"It's okay" I say

"Oh you must be new here" I say

"Yeah. Stefan Salvatore" he says

"Destiny Gilbert" I say

I look over amid see my sister with that look in her eyes. Oh no

"You might want to be careful around my sister. She's a tiger and your fresh meat"

"Trying to turn him against your sister already" Mrs.C says

"She's horrible!" I say

"She's not that bad" Mrs.C says

"She didn't pretend tho not know you for a year" I say

Stefan chuckles and I walk out

As I'm walking I run into my sister

"Your need to stay away from Stefan" she says

"What?"

"Stay away from Stefan" she says as she slaps me

I turn around and run into someone. AGAIN!

Oh it's Stefan

He looks at me with a confused look

I glance at my sister

A look of understanding crosses his face

 _Time skip_

I hate school!

That's what I think as I walk to Tanners class.

I also think why can't I go to Whitmore college with Jake.

As I walk into Tanners class I can tell I'm not going to have a good year with Tanner.

He was lecturing some students about something and poor Bonnie was looking so scared.

I decide tho save her once I get to my seat

"Why don't you teach us this before asking and pestering us about it" I say

Tanner looks at me with an infuriated face but it doesn't scare me

"What?!"

"You should teach us this before quizzing us"

"Principals office!"

"Whatever"

 _*after school*_

I run to my friends when I see them outside waiting for me

"What did Mrs.M say?" Jake says

"She let me go as long as I don't get in trouble for a week"

"Cool" he says

"Yeah"

Just then I see Elena walking away with a red face and run after her saying goodbye to my friends

We arrive at the cemetery and I yell "Elena!"

She just collapsed on the ground next to our parents grave

I go over and sit down

We cry on each other and let it out once we're done we notice a big crow

"Wow, that's the biggest crow I've ever seen!" I yell

But Elena wasn't listening she was throwing rocks at the crow

"Elena?"

"Just leave me alone, I didn't even want you here. God right now I don't even know if I want you in this country. Your so unbearable"

I left, a few tears going down my cheeks

I went to old wickery bridge and heard a twig snap

I look around and am engulfed in darkness I hear myself scream as something pierces my skin

The last thing I remember is smelling blood

 **Jake p.o.v.**

Des told us to meet her at the spot in a half an hour but it's been an hour and she's not here so I'm going to look for her

I really like her but I don't know what to do.

What if she doesn't like me back?

But back to the real world I decided to check the cemetery first

Elena was there with her friends

"Have you guys seen Des?" I ask

"No! I said something stupid and she ran off" Elena said

Then we here a scream. Des's scream.

I run to where it came from

What lay in front of me scared me

Des was lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. No it was more like a pool of blood

And she was really pale

I rushed over to her and picked her up

The girls were calling Matt asking him to bring his car since I didn't need to bring mine

 ** _The Gilbert house_**

I carried Des out of the car as Elena opened the door

I didn't really pay attention to anything but Des

They decided to take her to the hospital and she had to stay over night

But the worst part is she still hasn't woken up


End file.
